


Once Upon a Time, Yes

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And truly I loved her. I even considered /that/ option.





	Once Upon a Time, Yes

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Disillusioned—I was disenchanted,_
> 
> _Forgot the love that had been implanted,_
> 
> _Heard the lies and I felt the cold,_
> 
> _It broke my heart and I lost control—_
> 
> _Now I'm a satellite of a free state,_
> 
> _I'm a satellite of hate."_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Satellite"_

* * *

Ugh.

It disgusts me to see her with the likes of

_**Lucius** _

He's been proven evil

how many times?

& yet, it's as though she

can'tgetenough of him

despite what we _could've_ had

* * *

It was back before all the

clutter

Before Lucius was o.u.t.e.d

Before I became the Minister

& before this all became

c-O_m-P_l-I_c-A_t-E_d

(& damn, it did)

Because I saw her & I liked her

right _thenandthere_

but she didn't see me

at **all**

He was there

and I was no one

* * *

I had my suspicions about Lucius

(those who have it all are _always_ up to no good)

My vow:

take her away, to where she might be safe

In the meantime,

D_I_G D-E-E-P-E-R

to find the **proof** she'd need to

believe me

* * *

Somewhere along the way,

I realized my "obsession" was actually

a~f~f~e~c~t~i~o~n

&& it spurred me on

I neededwanted **demanded** her

But then I became Minister

& Lucius was in jail

& there was that rumor that she had the **MARK** , too

But I didn't listen to it

(my hear doesn't want to h*e*a*r it)

To think, I once thought of becoming a Death Eater for her

**Author's Note:**

> :O MERLIN! I love this pairing! XD Hehe, this take on these charries… Rufus is so pigheaded and proud of himself, it'd make sense that he'd think he knew what was best for Narcissa. And I love that last thought, too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Hmm. Tbh, I think we didn't get enough of Scrimgeour, so I like stories with him…tho, back in 2010 and even now, I still need to read stories with him. XD


End file.
